


Monster Love

by Cimorene105



Series: Rodeo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cas loves eating ass, Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Consentacles, Couple goals, Cowboy Castiel, Crack, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daydreaming Dean Winchester, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kink Negotiation, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nipple Play, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Castiel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Schmoop, Servicing kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Slut Dean Winchester, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Sugar Daddy, Thank you Nonny, but not really choking, openly nerdy Dean Winchester, role play, trigger discussion, ya feel me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Gabriel and Sam hash out their differences and Dean and Cas can't stop being Dean and Cas.





	Monster Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's daydream, which inspired the second half of this work, was written by Nonny. You can read the original comment at the end of the previous work in this series.

Sam shut the door and warily waited to see what Gabriel would say. Was he seriously about to ask Sam to be his sugar daddy? That possibility seemed too outlandish, but then again, Gabe was an outlandish person. Sam wouldn't put anything past him.

What the shorter man said, however, was not something Sam would have ever expected to hear.

"I had a sugar daddy once." Gabriel leaned back against Sam's desk with his arms and legs crossed. It was a very closed-off posture, meaning this would be a tough conversation: Gabriel wasn't sure how Sam would react, but he was defensive enough to be ready for anything.

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It wasn't a healthy relationship."

Those eyebrows rose further.

"I like you, Sam, and I know you've got hang-ups about me, especially given my current job. Well, I've got some hang-ups too." Gabriel slid up to sit on the desk, then looked down at his hands in his lap. "If we had been serious out there about starting a dynamic, and I know we were both joking, I would tell you I need space to think about it and then I would probably head for the hills, even though I know you're actually a great guy."

Sam didn't dare say anything. He needed Gabriel to know he could talk without being interrupted.

"I've got serious commitment issues because of my experiences. I know you've seen your brother work through his issues. I wish I could say I'm in as good of a place as Dean. Thing is, when I first got my issues, they didn't have all the great systems and programs in place that were able to help Dean. He was lucky: He went to the right place at the right time to heal."

Gabriel shrunk even smaller into himself as he recalled his trauma.

"I wasn't lucky."

Sam nodded to show he was following. He was sure Gabriel would see the movement even without looking up.

"I met this guy that seduced me into a relationship, then gradually became my sugar daddy, leeched away the seduction, and pushed me into the porn industry. There, I was paired with someone even worse - for a long time." Sam wondered how many times Gabriel had let himself say that out loud. It sounded rehearsed, but raw and bitter, like the wound was still open.

"Believe it or not," Gabriel continued, "that's a pretty common occurrence. I wasn't special. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This guy basically pimped me to the dark side of the industry." Gabriel sighed. "And I haven't stuck with the therapy regularly enough. It gets expensive and it never feels helpful. I know," he waved aside the potential argument, "it takes the commitment to getting better in order to work. I could never muster up the gumption to believe in it. So, here I am, not better."

Sam nodded again. "Thank you for telling me. It's good to know you have those triggers, even for a platonic relationship."

Gabriel gave him a tired smile. It had sapped his energy just telling Sam about it. Most of the time, it felt better to lie and say he was fine.

"What made Dean get better had more to do with Charlie than with me, but I made him go to every therapy session. We took out loans to do it. It's a good thing I went into such a lucrative business, or we'd be in debt for life. But it was worth it. Have you seen Dean when he casually mentions his triggers in passing?"

Gabe shook his head.

Sam smiled and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the room. "At the party when we watched The Sorcerer's Stone, Garth made a 'whipped' joke and Dean asked him to say 'spanked' instead. In a normal tone of voice. He gets to do that, now. Because he had two people in his life making him go to therapy, who were able to help with the cost and telling him it was good that he was doing that for himself." Gabriel started looking uncomfortable, but Sam hadn't meant it to sound like a reprimand.

"Just so you know?" Sam asked, catching Gabriel's eye. "Impact tools are my trigger, too. Obviously not the same way as Dean, and I needed a different kind of therapy - one that combined solo sessions and joint sessions with Dean so that we could break out of this negative, self-blaming, co-dependent relationship we had formed during our trauma."

This made Gabriel very confused. He was sure it showed on his face.

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Our dad beat Dean with his belt - only Dean, because Dean made sure it wasn't me. One time, it _was_ me and Dean probably still blames himself for not being there. But he couldn't have known. Sometimes I still blame myself for not being able to stop Dean from getting hurt."

It was a piecemeal explanation, but it covered the bases - enough for Gabriel to understand a lot about Sam's personality.

Sam may have gotten into BDSM when Dean did, but even if Sam had sadistic tendencies, there was no chance he would ever take them out on a child or a partner. Maybe he took it out on opponents in the courtroom and found even more satisfaction in using his voice instead of his body. Maybe that was why he'd gone into his field in the first place: To stop as many abusers as he possibly could.

"I have no desire to be an abusive asshole calling himself a dad - to either a kid or a sub. If that sugar daddy joke hadn't been a joke, hell, I would have run for the hills, too. All I want in a partner is a healing and open communication. Whatever comes with that has got to be good, and built slowly with trust." Up until this point, Sam had been intensely earnest. Now he smirked. "Maybe I need a little clowning around in a relationship, too. If it doesn't come with the clown part. Probably should go back to therapy for that."

Gabriel grinned back at him. "I'll be your counsel, councilor."

Sam snorted. "Quit your clowning."

Gabriel sniggered back. "You already used that one - don't you have any new jokes, Sammich?"

Sam gave a full-body laugh at this. "If your kind of clowning is just jokes and nicknames, I can deal with that. I grew up getting used to those from my brother."

"Damn, that sounds like the friend zone."

Sam's dimples deepened in his mirth. "Maybe that could change sometime. We'll see."

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed. A smile ghosted across his face. "We'll see."

They returned to the living room to find it empty. Sam's ears picked up on the low hum of the bathroom fan, and then a, "Please professor, I need a C to pass," which was followed by a quieter, "Prove to me you're a quick learner and you can earn an A."

"Oh my god," Sam told Gabe in disgust. "Those two are like rabbits."

Gabe sniggered. "Let's you and me watch a movie to tune it out. Maybe call it a date?"

Sam's dimples reappeared. "Just so long as it's not Netflix and Chill. I can't stand the thought of doing anything while Dean and Cas are in there."

Gabe waggled his eyebrows at Sam. "Maybe we can kick them out when they emerge."

Sam grinned back at him. "Yeah, maybe."

Sam flopped down onto his couch. He was so tall, his posture made it look like he was sprawled over more space than he was actually taking up. His legs extended out into the middle of the room and one arm lay along the back of the couch. He gestured  
 a bemused Gabriel to come closer.

"Way to hog the couch, Samsquatch. Budge up." He squeezed in under Sam's lifted arm, probably drawing attention to the fact that he was sitting close instead of justifying it, as he'd no doubt hoped.

Sam gave him a fond and rueful side-eye, but refrained from commenting. Gabe was grateful; he'd bared enough of his soul for one day.

"What's your poison, Samster?"

"I'm in the middle of Imposters. Have you seen it?"

"Have I ever. I gotta tell you, if we watch that, I have to keep my hand over my mouth, because I am a talker and I should not be allowed to talk during that show. Too many things to spoil." Gabriel used his left hand to zip his lips.

Sam laughed. "Okay, I'll watch that one on my own and we can talk about it when I finish it."

"Smart man." Gabriel patted Sam's knee. "What else you got?"

"Uh, they've got the Avengers movies. Always good."

"Definitely - that Loki is 'H-O-T' hot."

Sam laughed again. "You just like the tall ones with long hair and epic bitchface, don't you?"

"Guilty."

"Let's watch it so I can tease you about it."

"Oh come on - I bet you're just as bad as me. You like Stark, don't you? Short, sassy ones are probably your type."

Sam's perpetually-dimpled face was inscrutable and gave away no secrets. He selected the movie.

Fifteen minutes in, Cas and Dean rejoined them, with their usual 'just-fucked' demeanors refreshed.

"Don't make excuses," Sam griped.

"Great; wasn't gonna make any. You're watching this one? Lame - Winter Soldier is way better. Gotta have an epic love story to balance the action."

"Says the guy who watches rom-coms for fun."

"That was a modifier for action movies," Dean pointed out. "I have a whole different set of modifiers for rom-coms."

"As in, the guy has to be your type so you can identify with the chick?"

"You know it. I hate watching flicks where the girl is going googly-eyed over some macho dude with no personality. And if the guy gets too homophobic, I start getting flash-backs."

Sam considered his brother with a heavy look. "Good to know."

The conversation was veering into the too emotional, so Dean continued, "In those cases, then I start shipping the dude with whatever other guy it seems like could teach him a few manners, if you catch my drift."

"We catch your drift, Dean." Castiel slipped his arms around Dean's waist. They shared a private smirk over Dean's shoulder.

"So, you guys doing the sugar daddy thing?" Dean turned back to Sam and Gabe.

"No, actually," Sam said. "We decided against it. We're going to see how it goes."

Dean nodded. It was none of his business. He and Cas headed out to attend to their own business.

Sam and Gabe finished the movie, dipping slightly into the genre of Chill when they tried kissing. They both agreed it went pretty well.

***

At Singer's Auto, Dean was tasked with the paperwork for all the cars he'd worked on, plus more and more things to do with the actual business as Bobby taught him. It was a lot of work, especially as he was the guy who would eventually take over doing all of the paperwork. Dean looked at figures, deals, and renewals until his eyes swam. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. What Dean needed was a little brain break.

His cheeks colored as two of his favorite daydreaming subjects came together in his mind. How should it start?

Cas wanting to give Dean a reward for being so, so good all week...

Dean snorted. His middle name was Lilshit. He was fully capable of being good that long, he just wasn't willing to.

...or perhaps, Dean having a hard time after John comes to town, and Cas wants him to know how precious and loved he is...

Thank God that would never have to happen. Maybe Cas could comfort him after a nightmare? Sometimes Dean woke up in the middle of the night knowing that his dad had wrapped himself around a pole ten years ago driving drunk and sometimes he woke up knowing his dad was storming into his room to beat him for some perceived slight. Dean figured Cas comforting him after one of the bad nights by using their kinks would be awesome.

... or even, one night, Cas asks Dean to pick something out and Dean shyly presents him with his favorite toy, biting his lip and blushing faintly across his cheekbones and the tips of his ears...

Yeah, that seemed promising.

... Cas littering Dean's body with soft kisses and warm touches, dragging the dildo across his skin like a caress from a gentle monster whose greatest wish is to please his mate, smiling that private smile just for him when Dean's eyelashes flutter...

Goddamn, Cas was getting the hang of the whole tentacle monster role play - it was easy to imagine because Cas was so good at it. He'd probably cover Dean in line after line of round hickeys, really getting into the part.

... Opening him so slowly, carefully, crooning reassurances and praise, stroking his thigh and nuzzling his balls...

Dean's breath caught at the idea of Cas opening him up with the tip of the tentacle dildo and rubbing his face on Dean's balls. Maybe he would get distracted and suck on them.

... Slipping a blindfold on and pulling a dazed, thoroughly-in-subspace Dean up slightly so Cas can edge in behind him and pull him gently back down, stroking his warm hand up and down his arms and telling him that he's here now, his princess can let go...

Dean sighed dreamily at the thought of sub space with Cas. Letting go for that man was always so amazing.

... Slowly slipping the dildo in, deeper and deeper, turning it slightly and pulling back out, relishing in Dean's whimpers and the way his head lolls back against Cas's shoulders, his face buried in Cas's neck...

What Dean wouldn't give to have something in his ass right this second.

...your monster loves you, princess, loves you so much...

Dean just knew Cas would say something sappy like that. And Dean knew he would completely soak it up like a sponge.

... Rubbing against his prostate again and again and grinding his hips against Dean's ass, already so close to coming from watching his sub fall apart...

Didn't Dean have a plug on him somewhere? He'd taken to carrying one with him in case he wanted to surprise Cas by putting it in. He opened drawers until he found where he'd stashed it.

... Dean's little gasps as he nears orgasm...

Dean darted into the bathroom.

... Dean's ear is pressed up against Cas's shoulder, every rumble, every moan vibrates through him and he's wrapped up in love, filled with it and surrounded by it and it's so much, it's so beautiful, his monster, his angel, his Cas...

... coming...

In the bathroom, Dean worked the plug into himself, stifling his moans on his lips and filming - probably poorly - with his phone, letting the fantasy and the aftercare overtake him.

... Cas lays him down against the pillows, pink and drowsy, painted with his own spend and still full of his toy, comes around and rubs himself sensually against Dean's thigh and kisses his tummy, lapping up his come until he, too, reaches his climax with his face pressed into Dean's hip so the vibrations from his moans travel through Dean's body again...

...nuzzling at the softness of his tummy before lifting Dean and crossing into the bathroom and running a warm bath...

... Feeding his princess chocolate in the bathtub and having him sip at some water with the blindfold still in place...

... Kissing his cheeks sweetly...

... Removing the blindfold to lazily wash each other's hair and carefully removing the toy to wash each other more thoroughly...

... Lifting Dean out of the tub and taking him back to bed...

... Smiling his private smile and stroking his hair, whispering love into his skin until he falls asleep...

Dean might have finished his fantasy, but now he was more horny than when he'd started, which, he guessed, had kinda been the point.

He sent the video to Cas with the caption, _Needed to be full after fantasizing about my tentacle monster making love to me._ Dean chuckled at how he was about to turn Cas's day upside down.

Weirdly, knowing he'd teased his Dom gave Dean enough focus to power through the rest of his boring work. He rewarded himself for getting things done by texting his fantasy to Cas in bits and pieces throughout the afternoon. He glanced at his phone occasionally, just in case Cas tried to call or text, but apart from Cas sending him a cute picture of an octopus and an octopus emoji, the phone stayed silent.

Dean wasn't fooled, however, into thinking his boyfriend didn't care. Cas knew he was at work, and despite Dean telling Cas what he'd been daydreaming, Cas knew today was an office work day. Dean complained about the paperwork often enough for Cas to make note of the days Dean would be seeing to it.

Cas was considerate like that.

And patient.

The fact that Cas was giving away none of his reaction meant he was bottling it up to let loose on Dean.

Please be edging, Dean hopefully thought to himself. His phone pinged, almost in response.

_Let's meet at mine tonight. Bring the dildo._

Dean got to Cas's place in record time - he didn't procrastinate for two and a half hours on the boring work, as was his usual mode of operation. Despite the lack of tone in the text message, Dean knew that wasn't a suggestion. It was a thinly veiled command. He was eager to heed it.

Dean opened the screen door and was greeted by a post-it note on the inner door.

_Clothes off_

Dean was glad Cas lived out in the boonies. Even though it took forty minutes to get there, the privacy alone was worth it. Trees and a long, gravel driveway shielded the house from the road and neighbors alike. Dean stripped right out in broad daylight on Cas's front step, folding his clothes as he went. He entered the house, taking his clothes, the dildo, and the note with him. Dean deposited them on the dining table, all too aware of the plug in his rectum, visible by the base between his cheeks whenever he unclenched his ass.

Where to go next? The living room, to wait for Cas? Should he help himself to food so he wouldn't be scening on an empty stomach? Should he go straight to the bedroom?

The front door opened behind him. Dean turned around half in panic, dearly hoping it wasn't Gabriel.

It wasn't; Cas had come in the door. At the sight of his boyfriend, Dean fell in lust with Castiel all over again - Cas was wearing boots, a wide-brimmed brown hat, low-riding jeans, a tan, a bucket of sweat, and not much else.

"Damn, babe," Dean greeted, "I'm tempted to ask you to wear that to bed."

Cas grinned predatorily, drinking him in with greedy eyes. "Bend over the table." The command came out quietly, as did everything with Cas, but was all the more potent for it.

Dean turned back around and braced his elbows on Cas's table. He stepped his legs apart and tried to relax the repeated, almost involuntary, clenching of his ass. He waited for a minute, two, three, knowing Cas was appreciating the view and likely trying to work out the details of his no doubt extensive plan.

A hand flitted up the back of Dean's thigh. A finger traced the creases where it connected to his ass and his ass connected to his taint. The light touch caressed one round cheek, then continued up his back to his shoulders and down again to the other side. The other hand joined to pull him wider apart. His Dom's possessive gaze and the air tickling the intimate areas of Dean's body made him shudder and clench on the plug again. It pressed on his prostate.

The base of the plug bobbed with the movement. It looked like it was beckoning to Cas. "Are you clean?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." A wet tongue traced around and under the base of the plug.

Dean moaned.

Teeth grazed next to the plug on the tender insides of his ass cheeks and under it on his taint. Cas pressed the flat of his tongue between Dean's balls and licked firmly up the layers of fading hickeys he always left on the sensitive perineum. He nuzzled into the plug, squishing Dean's butt cheeks to his face and moaning open-mouthed right against Dean's prostate, suckling gently on it.

Dean's cock was already drooling precome. The combined pressure Cas was putting on his prostate from both sides and the vibrations from his mouth made Dean whimper.

Suddenly, Cas withdrew from his ass, leaving only his hands loosely holding Dean's hips. He draped himself over Dean, pressing his warm, slick torso to Dean's back and his jean-clad legs to the sensitive backs of Dean's legs. He rubbed his body against Dean's, cherishing the man beneath him and rubbing his stubble on Dean's neck and upper back. He slid his slick palms up Dean's sides to toy with his nipples.

Cas probably didn't realize he was rubbing his fly into Dean's perineum and balls, as well as the plug. Dean shivered at the multitude of sensations.

"Have you eaten dinner?" the Dom asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, Sir."

"I'm going to feed you some food, and then I'm going to feed one of my tentacles into your other hungry hole," Cas rumbled darkly into Dean's ear. "Your monster has been anxious to wrap himself around you and fill you up. You teased me and made me so horny for you, princess, showing me how you wanted me inside you."

Dean's every exhale was a quiet moan. "Please," he begged weakly.

"If you're good and let me feed you, we can get to fulfilling your fantasies sooner."

Castiel was already fulfilling Dean's fantasies. How many people could say they were lucky enough to get bent over by an affectionate, half-naked, stubbled, sweaty cowboy whose only goal was to send them as deep into sub space as humanly possible?

Cas hooked his chin over one shoulder and Dean looked back at him to meet his Dom in a kiss. "I love you," he whispered to his cowboy, his monster, his Dom, his boyfriend - this angel that Dean knew he would love in any lifetime.

"I love you too," Castiel purred playfully back. He squeezed Dean's ass, then spanked it with both hands.

Dean moaned into Cas's mouth when the smack made him clench. "Thank you, Sir." In a moment of clarity, Dean realized he was completely naked, wearing an anal plug, dripping precome on the floor, bent over a table underneath a half-naked cowboy, moaning into said cowboy's mouth, saying thank you for a spanking, and looking forward to a night of tentacle porn role play. This man made him feel so wanton. It was everything Dean had ever wanted.

Cas hummed a pleased chuckle. "You're welcome, princess. Let's get to feeding you."

Dean nodded.

Castiel got up, but when Dean made to follow, he very firmly ordered, "Stay."

When Dean rested on his elbows again, Castiel nodded in approval. "Good boy."

Dean's cheeks burned even as he grinned at this. He never thought he'd be into puppy play, but hell, he was into tentacle play. Who could tell until they'd tried it?

He watched Castiel wash his hands, then get some food out of his fridge and heat it up. Cas plated it and brought it over. He set the plate on the table next to Dean's right forearm and blanketed the sub with his body again. Castiel licked and nibbled the tendons in Dean's neck as he used his fingers to scoop up a small amount of casserole.

"Open up," Cas ordered suggestively.

Dean eagerly sucked Cas's fingers clean. He chewed and swallowed quickly so he could get those fingers back in his mouth.

"Slowly," Cas reprimanded. "Chew slowly."

Dean reluctantly spent more time chewing his food than sucking on Cas's fingers, but he was rewarded by a slow, sensuous tweaking of his nipples while he chewed.

"May I give you a neck hickey, Dean?" Cas wouldn't do it if Dean didn't want him to, but the Dom had to admit, it was a tantalizing prospect.

"...One?" Dean asked him.

"You don't sound very sure," Cas murmured.

"No, I meant -" Dean blushed. "I only get one?"

Cas's Cheshire grin grew against Dean's neck. "How many would you like, princess?"

Dean's blush grew. "I, um... I d-don't really care," he rushed out.

"That sounds like code for, 'A lot, please, Sir,'" Castiel coaxed Dean's desire to light. "Am I wrong?"

"No, Sir," Dean squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried to speak normally. "You're not wrong."

"Are you sure? Everyone will see what your monster does to you," Castiel probed.

Dean's blush spread down his neck. Castiel followed it with his tongue.

"Yes, please, Sir," Dean squeaked again.

Castiel nudged his nose behind Dean's ear. "Gabriel will guess exactly what happened. He'll ask you if we role play tentacle porn."

The blush spread down Dean's chest.

"You'll blush just like you're doing now. What would you say to him?"

"I'd tell him to mind his own business and that whatever hickeys I have are for me, not him and not anyone else."

Castiel was impressed with how confident Dean could be, even under pressure. "That's wonderful, Dean. But what if a customer complains at the garage?"

Unexpectedly, Dean giggled, and then he laughed. Soon he was fairly howling with it. His cheeks were hurting and a tear of mirth streamed down his face. Dean reached up to wipe it away.

"I'd pay to see someone complain to Bobby," he started, before his laughter interrupted him again. Castiel grasped the gist of what Dean was saying and began giggling too. Dean gasped for air and forced out, "I'd pay to see someone complain to Bobby that I have hickeys like from a tentacle on my neck."

"Oh my god," Castiel guffawed. "I can't imagine."

"I can," Dean chortled. "His face... He would be so annoyed that the customer wasted his time just for that."

Cas was able to quit laughing before Dean and asked with humor still in his voice, "So, that's a yes to the hickeys?"

"Hell yes."

Castiel gave a last, dark laugh against his sub's neck and latched onto the vertebra under his mouth.

Dean went inexplicably weak at the sensation. He gasped in shock, mid-chuckle. He nearly collapsed. His knees and shoulders felt like jelly.

"Sir," Dean mewled. "Sir, please -"

Cas released him. "What? What is it?"

Dean tried to suck air into his collapsed lungs. "Oh, god, Sir," he whined, feeling some steadiness creep back into his shaking limbs. "I might fall over if you do that while I'm standing."

After a moment of stunned surprise, Castiel chuckled. "We can't have that, now. We need you to finish eating before I take you apart."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, still breathless.

Castiel kissed the spot, just to hear Dean gasp again, then fed him another mouthful of casserole. Dean finished all the food he wanted to eat, then sucked on Cas's fingers one last time for the sake of it.

"Good boy," Castiel praised him. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Sir," Dean replied.

Castiel grabbed the tentacle dildo and led Dean to the bedroom. The cuffs were out, at each corner of the bed, but they had a weirdly long amount of slack on them.

Dean looked quizzically at his Dom, who mysteriously told him, "You'll see."Castiel got out the blindfold, then realized what he'd said. "Well, you won't see, but you'll feel."

Dean grinned. "Absolutely, Sir."

Cas looked down at himself, seeming to notice that he was absolutely covered in sweat from the farm work he'd been doing earlier. "Would you like me to take a quick shower? I'm pretty filthy."

Dean chuckled. "In that case, I'm even filthier, because I'll be really disappointed if you do."

Cas grinned back at him. "Oh, so that's how it is, is it?"

"Yep," Dean answered brightly. He crouched down and tucked his face into Cas's armpit. Just as expected, Cas smelled the way he looked: sweaty, like he'd been working outside. Dean rubbed his face over Cas's skin to lick one nipple into his mouth and suck on it. He looked up at Cas through his eyelashes.

Cas smiled fondly and brushed his thumbs down the sides of Dean's face. "There's my eager boy," he whispered.

Dean blushed, but brazenly grazed his teeth over the bud.

Cas continued to smile down at him. "What a good boy. You're so beautiful, Dean. May I tell you how you look while the blindfold is on tonight?"

Dean detached from Cas's chest and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Wonderful," Cas told him. "I would really like to use a toy of my own on you, Dean. It's a fleshlight that hasn't been used before."

Dean's eyes widened. He'd refused to use Cas's toys that first night because they barely knew each other. It was a whole new story today. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Great. May I put my hand around your neck tonight?" Cas asked when he recalled part of his plan. "My intention would not be to harm you, just make you feel like my possession."

Dean's lips fell open and his breathing quickened. "God, yes," he croaked.

"Thank you, Dean. Let's get started now." Castiel guided Dean to sit on the bed.

Dean took a moment to grab his Dom's hand and hold it against his throat. His hands fell away and his head tipped back. Dean gazed up at Cas from under heavy eyelids. "Push me down," Dean told him huskily.

Cas's breath caught. He crowded into Dean's air and nipped at the sub's lip while he adjusted his grip. Castiel only drew away an inch and he followed closely as he put pressure on Dean's neck to press him into the bed.

Their chests both heaved with labored breath. The trust and the dare in Dean's eyes heightened the sexual tension of how close Cas was watching as Dean let the dynamic take over. It caused a power trip that rushed straight to Cas's head. "Oh my god," he whispered when he found himself kneeling over Dean's body, half on the bed and held there by Cas's hand on his throat. "Fucking - holy shit. Thank you."

Cas squeezed slightly and Dean's lips popped open, but his expression didn't change. "Fuck," Cas repeated, the power still pounding in his blood. He let up the pressure, but continued to stroke Dean's neck as he kissed the man beneath him - this man who chose to be so pliant and submissive. Castiel twisted his tongue over Dean's, pressing his open lips to Dean's mouth in a gesture of both dominance and gratitude.

Dean moaned, and Castiel felt further worshipped. He was turning Dean on by doing this. He moaned back to Dean in a feedback loop of arousal.

They were both still breathing heavily when they parted.

"You amaze me, princess," Castiel whispered, scarcely able to believe his partner could be real. His thumb skimmed back and forth over Dean's jumping pulse.

All Dean said was, "Thank you, Sir." He needed this as much as Cas did.

Cas pecked another kiss to Dean's lips, then stood back up to rearrange Dean more fully on the bed.

"You may have guessed that you'll be restrained tonight, princess," Castiel told Dean in an alluring tone. He put the blindfold on the sub and trailed his lips over Dean's body haphazardly. Cas had been asking for Dean's color less as they got used to each other's limits. He trusted Dean to tell him when something was wrong. "What you might not have guessed is that it will be your monster restraining you with his tentacles."

A cold, slimy surface wrapped around Dean's ankle. He could almost believe it was a tentacle. Dean pulled his foot up and found that the slack was still there. Cas must have more to the plan. A second later, Dean's other ankle was wrapped up in his monster's grip. Then his wrists were restrained by slimy tentacles, too. This was getting fun.

A slick, textured something slipped its way over Dean's body, followed by a warm, wet suction sucking spot after spot onto the skin. His breath hitched when he realized he would soon be covered in lines of suction-cup-shaped hickeys. Dean's monster was exploring his body.

The monster reached Dean's groin and the sub parted his legs subconsciously.

"Good boy," Castiel told him before lipping at his scrotum, then enveloping one testicle in that warm, wet suction. If Dean hadn't already been moaning, this would have made him start. The other sensation, the one that felt slimy like his restraints, glanced up the side of his dick and down again to move higher.

Castiel couldn't resist holding up Dean's ball sac to suck on his taint. Then he really went to work covering Dean's body in line after line of tentacle hickeys. Castiel did indeed suck the lines of hickeys on Dean's body in ways that might indicate he'd been held down by multiple suction-cupped tentacles. This took quite a while, and Dean began floating.

When Dean was insensate and Castiel was satisfied with his work, he slipped his way down again. The plug was removed from Dean's ass, but he wasn't left wanting for long. Cas burrowed the dildo under Dean's balls and further back until he was opening Dean up with the tentacle toy.

Cas licked up the underside of Dean's cock, then took it in his mouth. He worked the toy deeper into Dean's ass and Dean's cock further into his mouth.

Dean was slowly writhing in pleasured agony, the slack on his restraints reminding him, whenever he pulled far enough, that he was at the mercy of his monster. And his monster seemed to have made it his goal to explore Dean's sensitive areas with the slick surfaces of his own body.

Once Castiel had worked the tentacle dildo all the way into Dean's ass, he moved quickly to get into position for the main event. He undressed, got the pillows ready to prop up Dean's head, placed the fleshlight where he'd be able to reach it, and snapped his harness on in less than a second. Lastly, Cas spritzed his own body with a mist of water-based lube and slipped underneath of Dean on the bed.

"Your monster is here, princess," Castiel purred in Dean's ear, "and I'm so excited to have you all spread out for me - all mine. My beautiful mate."

The blush on Dean's cheeks spread down his chest at this and his breath hitched. Castiel roamed his shining arms over Dean's torso and slid his slick legs around Dean's to hold him in place. Cas had even shaved, to heighten the effect. Although it had taken an hour, it was worth it to give believability to this fantasy he was enacting for his partner.

Now the extra length in the restraints made sense, but Dean had no brain power to spare on figuring that out. Dean was too overwhelmed by the feeling of being surrounded and held down against his monster's slippery body.

Castiel reached underneath Dean to attach the base of the dildo to the versatile harness he'd hooked around his pelvis. It was at the perfect alignment for him to fuck Dean's ass with the strap-on at the same time as he could fuck Dean's perineum with his own dick. Once he felt secure, that's exactly what Castiel did. He held Dean's hips and slowly inched himself out of Dean's ass, and then back in. His cock slid against the tight crease between Dean's legs.

Dean gasped at the sporadic way Castiel was hitting his prostate. Soon the sensation evened out and he moaned loud and long at the stimulation from both sides.

Castiel latched onto Dean's neck - the same spot as before, that had made the man so weak - and groaned into Dean's spine as he sucked.

Dean gasped for breath that felt punched out of him. His entire body felt like it was liquefying from the pleasure of his prostate and the possession of his body. "Oh god, Cas," he whined, panting.

Cas let Dean's hips rest on his, just grinding into his captive. He brought one hand up to curl around Dean's neck. The other brought the fleshlight to Dean's throbbing flesh and slowly jacked him.

Dean's gasps turned into hyperventilation, which turned into high keening and whimpering.

"Be a good boy," Castiel growled, "and work yourself to release on my tentacles, my cock, and my wet grip."

Dean was sobbing in ecstasy now, his arms and legs twisting in his bonds. He twitched his hips up and down, then jerked them faster and harder, essentially fucking himself on the cage Castiel had him trapped in.

"What a good boy," Castiel praised warmly. "You're absolutely gorgeous, princess, fucking yourself on me because you know I can hold you down and pleasure you just right with my tentacles. Would you like for me to take over and make you come so hard you forget your name, princess?"

"God, yes - _please_. Please, Sir," Dean begged desperately.

"Let go, princess," Castiel whispered to him. Cas gyrated his hips against Dean's ass in small circles and ground the fleshlight back and forth around Dean's aching cock. He gently squeezed his slippery hand over Dean's throat and sucked hickey after hickey on the back of Dean's neck.

Dean slumped down onto Cas, letting go of the tension in his body and allowing his monster to fully claim him. He moaned uncontrollably and floated so deep in sub-space, Dean half-believed his boyfriend had grown tentacles to pleasure him with.

In between giving Dean's neck all the hickeys he wanted, Castiel gave an outpouring of lewd praise to his sub.

"Your monster loves you Dean."

"Your monster is so pleased with you."

"You take my tentacles so well."

"What a beautiful boy I have writhing on me when I ask him to, and so perfectly loose and pliant when he lets himself go."

"You're such a sweet little princess, darling. I so adore filling you up the way you deserve."

"The soft, pink blush on your skin is so attractive, beloved - as are the tiny freckles all over your body."

"I loved watching the way you fall apart for me, princess."

Castiel turned Dean's lolling head towards him just to see the blissed-out expression on his face. He slipped two fingers through the gorgeous lips onto Dean's tongue. The sub immediately began sucking.

"Good boy," Castiel commended him. "Maybe sometime I'll stuff you full of my tentacles at both ends when you've mastered deep throating again." This earned a weak, needy moan.

"Yes, my eager boy would like that, wouldn't you, baby?" Cas gently fucked Dean's mouth with his fingers.

Dean whined.

Castiel bucked his hips up into Dean with what little leverage he had. He knew he had to be grinding on Dean's prostate the whole time. He continued twisting the fleshlight up and down Dean's cock. He petted his fingers deeper over Dean's tongue.

Dean lay there and took it, moaning faintly, obviously deep in sub space.

"You're so perfect, princess," Dean heard his monster whisper to him. Really, it was Dean's monster who was perfect, who pleased him so well, made him feel so safe, owned, and loved.

Dean wasn't even sure at what point he came in his monster's tight, wet grip. He would keep letting go as long as his monster wanted to use him.

When Dean came so quietly, Castiel felt blessed, amazed, powerful for having put him that deep in sub space. Dean had come for him without even noticing. And he would let Castiel keep using his body - wanted him to, in fact.

Castiel stimulated Dean's dick until he was truly done, then set the fleshlight aside and unclipped the strap-on harness. He removed it, then lifted Dean to remove the dildo and replaced it with his own cock. Sliding completely into Dean's ass with no resistance was the most incredible feeling. He groaned his pleasure in Dean's ear.

"I think my tentacles have loosened you up enough to take my cock, princess," he told Dean in a low, intimate voice. "You're so wonderfully pliant for me now - exactly how I like my mate."

Castiel braced Dean's pelvis with his hands again. He slowly pumped his cock in Dean's ass, pistoning his hips and groaning in Dean's ear.

Dean whimpered. He loved being used for his monster's pleasure. He loved that his monster knew he loved it.

"Love you so much - your monster loves you so much, beloved," Castiel panted in Dean's ear. "You're so beautiful, so perfect, Dean. I'm coming - coming for you."

Castiel gave a few last short, sharp thrusts and groaned his release. He took a deep breath, released it on a satisfied sigh, and thrust slowly again, savoring the waves of heated pleasure coursing through him. "There we go. Now we've both come," Castiel happily purred. When he was too flaccid to stay in Dean's ass, he wiggled the dildo back in.

"I like to keep you stuffed with part of my body, princess, and I know you like it too." Castiel spent a few minutes kissing Dean's neck and shoulders and rubbing his hands soothingly over Dean's torso. When Cas felt his heart rate had returned to normal, he gave a last lick to the back of Dean's neck and decided, "Let's get cleaned up."

Castiel slid out from under his limp partner, but was immediately distracted by the picture Dean made all spread out on his bed, loosely restrained and unable to move from how thoroughly Cas had wrung him out. And speaking of wringing Dean out - "Oh, what's this? Your human spend? We shouldn't let a treasure like that go to waste."

Castiel kneeled over Dean on his bed and let his sadistic streak overtake him. He sucked his sub's sensitive cock clean of cum, relishing the weak whimpers of overstimulation. Cas licked up Dean's ejaculate wherever the fluid had dripped onto him when the fleshlight was pulled away. Cas hummed his satisfaction.

"Now we'll get into the bath, beloved." He released the restraints and carried Dean's dead weight into the bathroom. He set the man down in the tub, started filling it with water, lit his candles, and got in behind Dean.

Cas turned the water off when it was high enough and began washing Dean, who lolled against him, every inch the needy, trusting, sweet sub.

"You're such a good boy," Castiel whispered. "I loved that so much. I'm incredibly honored that you would ask me for that. You make me feel invincible when you so freely give me your trust like that."

Dean turned his head and tried to purse his lips, silently begging for a kiss. Castiel gave it to him. He wrapped Dean up in his body and thoroughly kissed his amazing sub. Dean tried to kiss back with uncoordinated, uncooperative lips and had increasing success as he slowly regained control of himself.

"That was," Dean mumbled between kisses, "the hottest, most perfect, the best - thing I could ever imagine." He rested his forehead on Cas and chuckled tiredly. "Hell, I couldn't even imagine that; you took my cute, sparse daydream and fucking ran with it, Cas. Thank you so fucking much. I love you."

Castiel was barely able to reply, "I love you too," before Dean was overwhelming him with a kiss of his own, with fully functional, grateful lips. Dean pulled back to rest his face in the crook of Cas's neck, sighing happily.

Cas smiled down at him. "Now that you're lucid again, let's get some calories and water into you." Dean obediently opened his mouth. Castiel set a piece of chocolate in it. Dean chewed and swallowed it and dropped his jaw again. Castiel set a bottle to his lips and he drank the refreshing water.

They sat in the bath, going through chocolate, water, fruit, and crackers together. After a while, Dean realized Cas hadn't also been eating. Off came the blindfold, and it would have seemed like Dean was the Dom, with the way he aimed Cas a withering look, lectured him about Dom drop, and took a turn feeding his partner. Castiel smiled with a quiet joy that Dean cared so much about him. He took everything Dean gave him.

They washed each other off, gently removed the dildo, and Castiel took great delight in washing the inside of Dean's ass. "You pleased your monster so well, princess," Castiel murmured to Dean, whose breath hitched. "Let your monster clean out what he put in you." The blush and the look on Dean's face were so enticing, Cas just had to kiss him all over his cute little expression.

They held each other in the bath, dozing until the water cooled down, and then emptied it, dried off, blew out the candles, brushed their teeth, used the toilet, and traipsed back to bed. Cas sat while Dean scrutinized the cuffs, trying to figure out how they'd felt so different.

He looked up at Cas with wide eyes. "Lube," he said in disbelief. "You put lube on your leather handcuffs?"

"It comes off pretty easily - leather is easy to clean." Cas wiped off the handcuff closest to him while Dean watched.

Dean shook his head. "That is pretty awesome."

Castiel shot him an evil grin. "You certainly seemed to enjoy it."

Dean's blush rushed back to his face, but he grinned and replied, "You bet your sweet, slimy tentacles I did."

Castiel bent over laughing. "That reminds me," he said. "Go look in the mirror."

Dean wasn't sure how, but he was sure he was blushing even more. He turned around and stepped in front of the full-length mirror inside Cas's closet door. His jaw dropped. He looked like he'd stepped right out of a sea monster hentai manga. Suction-cup shaped hickeys looked like they wrapped around his legs, arms, chest, stomach, and neck, all pointing down to his groin, where his monster had filled him and jacked him off with his tentacles.

Castiel stepped up to Dean's back, wrapping his arms around him and gazing possessively at the marks he'd left on his partner. The darkest hickey was right in front of Cas's face, on the back of Dean's neck, calling to him. He couldn't resist.

Dean met his Dom's eyes and rested his hands on Cas's arms holding him close. Without warning, he went boneless, collapsing slightly against Cas, who was sucking on the back of his neck again.

"Cas," he moaned. "Please, Sir."

Castiel just watched him and kept sucking. There was a dark intent in his eyes. If Dean had a kink for being owned by his Dom, he figured his Dom was allowed to have a kink for owning him.

Castiel gave the spot a last sadistic lick, then told Dean huskily, "I just love making you fall apart for me."

"Fuck," Dean swore breathily, "I fricking love when you make me fall apart for you."

Cas chuckled. "It's time to cuddle and fall asleep, beloved. Do you work in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"You will keep me posted tomorrow of what people say about your new collar of hickeys."

Dean's breath stopped. "Shit," he said, "I hadn't thought of it like that."

Cas's brow creased in concern. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no," Dean reassured him quickly, turning in his Dom's arms to look Cas in the eye. "I love it. I'm over the moon that you gave me a collar, Sir. I'll wear it with pride." Dean kissed Cas on the lips, communicating his love and appreciation.

Cas smiled in relief when they parted. "Good."

They curled up around each other and fell asleep content.

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
